


Across the Border

by LerxstInSpace



Series: Broken Mirror-verse [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality Black Paladin Adam (Voltron), Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, well he bottoms this time anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerxstInSpace/pseuds/LerxstInSpace
Summary: Shiro knows this song. It’s an old one. It’s got some memories attached to it. Some really, really nice ones. He watches Adam, but he doesn’t say anything. Because anything he might say about this is bound to fall into that category of conversational topics they’ve taken to jokingly referring to as… borderline inappropriate. Because they’ve been taking this stuff slow, they both agreed it’d be a good idea, and Shiro is determined to follow Adam’s lead on the relationship stuff and especially on the sex stuff, and Adam hasn’t gone there yet.Yet.But they’ve both been thinking about it, haven’t they?





	Across the Border

They’ve actually both managed to get out of work around the same time for once and even more amazingly, tomorrow is one of those rare days when their schedules line up just _so_ and give them both the same day off.

So they decided to leave straight from work and find some dinner, and they’re cruising around town--well, _Adam_ is doing the cruising today, and Shiro is just along for the ride and he’s fine with that. They’re looking for a place to eat and neither one of them has any strong feelings on the subject so they’re just sort of aimlessly driving around until something catches their attention.

But what _really_ catches their attention is the song that comes on the radio as they drive past and decide against another restaurant.

Shiro knows this song. It’s an old one. It’s got some memories attached to it. Some really, really nice ones. He watches Adam, but he doesn’t say anything. Because anything he might say about this is bound to fall into that category of conversational topics they’ve taken to jokingly referring to as… _borderline inappropriate._ Because they’ve been taking this stuff slow, they both agreed it’d be a good idea, and Shiro is determined to follow Adam’s lead on the relationship stuff and _especially_ on the sex stuff, and Adam hasn’t gone there yet.

_Yet._

But they’ve both been thinking about it, haven’t they?

Shiro still hasn’t quite gotten rid of the image of Adam standing there at uniform issue in a Black Paladin jacket replicated to fit a different version of him, a jacket stretched tight across his shoulders and around his right arm and open almost all the way to his waist because it wouldn’t zip over his chest, never quite shaken the unsolicited mental image his jackass brain sent him, of him just pinning Adam against the wall and shoving his hands up under that jacket, pushing it back over those broad shoulders, touching and tasting every inch of the skin under it.

And he knows perfectly well Adam has no room to say _shit_ to him about that, because a couple days later they were at the gym having some fun seeing what their respective cybernetic arms could do and when they were done and out of the showers Adam asked him for something, he didn’t remember what. What he does remember is the look on Adam’s face and even more, he remembers the _color_ Adam’s face turned, because that was the first time this version of Adam had seen this version of him without a shirt on. And he remembers Adam stammering something about how Shiro definitely didn’t have an 8-pack in his reality.

There’s a pretty firm “waist up, clothes on” guideline they’ve stuck to in their cuddling/light makeout sessions on one couch or the other. But they joke about the sex stuff sometimes. And there was that one time they didn’t really have a choice but to shower together on the _Atlas,_ and they were both way too tired and stressed to even think about doing anything other than getting clean. At least, they weren’t thinking about doing anything other than getting clean _at that particular moment;_ Shiro didn’t know about Adam but once things settled down and everyone was home safe again, _he_ sure had a few thoughts about the situation that were anything but clean.

Adam is a brilliant pilot and an excellent driver, so it doesn’t really worry Shiro all that much when his eyes kind of glaze over for a second. His grip on the steering wheel tightens, just a little.

“Okay?” Shiro asks, and he nods.

“Yeah,” Adam says. “I just… had some stuff come back. Memories.” He takes his eyes off the road just long enough to glance over at Shiro to reassure him. “Good ones.”

“Mm.” Shiro thinks about asking what _kind_ of good memories, but if they’re anything like the ones _he’s_ getting… definitely borderline inappropriate. Possibly _over_ the border.

The song plays on, past the intro. The vocals start up, and Adam sings along, soft and breathy, like he’s not even aware Shiro is right there listening.

_“Us… and them… and after all we’re only ordinary men…”_

Shiro asked him once, a long time ago, why he never sang. Well, he _did_ sing, he's singing right now, but he never sang for an audience. He’d just kind of shrugged and said he couldn’t sing and play an instrument at the same time, and he’d rather play than sing. Which was kind of a shame because Adam has a _gorgeous_ voice, especially right now when it’s barely above a whisper, and it’s stirring up a _lot_ of memories. Ones that are _way_ over the border.

_“Me… and you… God only knows it’s not what we would choose to do…”_

The next couple of lines make Shiro a little uneasy, because they hit just a little too close to home with regards to what happened to Adam in _this_ reality. He focuses on the sound of Adam’s voice instead of the words, closes his eyes and lets that beautiful voice remind him that despite all that, Adam is sitting here in the driver’s seat next to him, alive and well and safe.

They drive past another restaurant. Neither of them seems to care much about it.

_“Black… and white….”_

Adam stops there, with a look of confusion flitting across his face, because that’s not what came out of the speakers. He goes on, brow furrowed, listening closely: _“And who knows who is wrong and who is right…”_ That line is different too. “Huh,” he says, eyebrow raised. “Different lyrics.”

“Huh,” Shiro repeats. File that under stuff that was _almost_ the same in Adam’s reality but not quite.

The next few lines go the way Adam expects them to. Must have just been that one part that changed.

There’s a long instrumental break after that. Adam opens his mouth and then closes it again a couple of times. Like there’s something he wants to say but he’s not sure if he should. He catches Shiro watching him and he laughs, soft and breathy, just the way he’s been singing. “Uh… borderline inappropriate question?” he finally says, and Shiro grins. “Did we ever, um… get frisky to this on this side?”

Shiro laughs too, and nods. _“Oh_ yeah,” he says. “More than once. This whole album had a really fun effect on you but this song _really_ got you going.” A few female backup singers join in the instrumental break, and Shiro gestures at the stereo. “Especially _this_ part.”

“Huh,” Adam says. There’s a weird little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and he’s chewing on his lower lip.

When the lyrics start up again, Adam doesn’t sing along. Shiro is just about to say something about that when he feels Adam’s hand on his knee. It’s not the first time either of them has done this, rested a hand on the other’s knee in the car after a long day of minimal-at-best physical affection but this time there’s something different about the way Adam’s hand is sitting on his leg. There’s a little bit of grip there this time, a little bit of a possessive edge to it.

That’s right… he can’t sing and play at the same time, can he?

And since Shiro is following his lead and all…

Adam gasps when Shiro’s hand lands on his thigh; it’s soft but Shiro is listening for it, and he isn’t disappointed.

The song ends. Something else comes on. Neither of them pay much attention to it. Someone’s thumb starts stroking someone else’s thigh, and someone’s hand starts sliding up and _in,_ and Shiro isn’t sure whose hand is doing what but all of a sudden, dinner is the last thing on his mind. He clears his throat softly .”Do you want to just… go home and get something delivered?” he asks.

Adam swallows hard and nods. “Yeah,” he says, “that sounds good.”

They keep their hands mostly to themselves all the way back to the Garrison, all the way from the officer dorm parking garage to the elevator, _all the way up the elevator_ and how they manage that with the elevator all to themselves Shiro will _never fucking know,_ all the way down the hall to Shiro’s door, all the way in the door, and that’s as long as either of them can stand it.

The second the door slides shut they’re on each other, unbuckling belts and unzipping jackets and finally, God, _finally,_ Shiro gets his hands up under Adam’s open jacket and gets his mouth on Adam’s bare chest and it’s _amazing,_ and Adam just moans into the side of his neck and yanks _his_ jacket open and his hands go straight for Shiro’s abs and--and--

 _“Shit!”_ Shiro stops cold then, pulls back, because _what he’s doing is not what they agreed to,_ this is not slow and maybe Adam brought the subject up and maybe Adam touched him first in the car but this--Shiro definitely took the lead on this part of it. “Shit, Adam, I’m sorry--”

“What’s wrong?” Adam breathes, eyes wide and a little bewildered. “You okay?”

“I didn’t--we said we were going to go slow, right, and I just--”

 _“Takashi...”_ Adam laughs.

“If you--” Shiro swallows hard. “If you want to stop--”

Adam just looks at him. And looks. And _keeps_ looking. “Do _you_ want to stop?” he finally asks, and Shiro shakes his head _no. “Then don’t.”_ And before Shiro can say another word, Adam takes his glasses off, sets them on the little table by the door, and goes for Shiro’s jacket again, pushing it back and down off his shoulders and letting it fall. “I don’t want you to stop,” he breathes, hot in Shiro’s ear. _“I need it too.”_ And then he cups Shiro’s face in both his hands and kisses the life out of him.

 _God,_ Adam can kiss, deep and hot and _hungry,_ doing things with his tongue and his teeth that Shiro can’t help but think about him doing on _other_ parts. And as Shiro pushes Adam’s jacket all the way off onto the floor he realizes he’s walking backwards and he realizes that Adam is backing him up against the back of the couch and he is _fine_ with that, he is _absolutely on board_ with that.

Even as long as they’ve known each other it’s easy for Shiro to forget sometimes that Adam is actually a couple of inches taller than he is and that fact has a way of coming back to Shiro’s attention at the most interesting times. Like right now, when Adam is kissing him like _that_ and pushing him back against the back of the couch and wedging one thigh up between his legs.

It’s all Shiro can do to stay on his feet, and that thigh between his legs _should_ be helping but the only thing it’s helping keep upright is his dick. He grinds into Adam’s thigh next time it presses up against him, and Adam _growls_ against the side of his throat.

 _“God,_ you’re hard,” Adam groans, pushing that thigh up again.

Shiro drops his head onto Adam’s shoulder and moans, low and long and shaky. He flattens one hand between Adam’s shoulder blades and reaches down with the other to get a nice handful of Adam’s ass and pull him close. “So are you,” he half-laughs, pulling Adam even tighter against him.

Adam doesn’t need much more encouragement than that. He grabs the back of the couch with both hands for leverage and rocks forward, then he pulls back and does it again, and _again,_ and all Shiro can do is hang on and enjoy the ride. The whole universe becomes nothing but heat and pressure and friction and the sound of Adam’s ragged breath and the taste of his skin and--oh. Oh God. Oh _fuck--_

“Stop,” Shiro wheezes suddenly, “fuck, Adam, _stop,_ I’m gonna come--”

To his credit, Adam stops. Immediately. No argument, no complaint. He steps back, hands up, leaving Shiro free. “You okay?” he asks, a little breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Shiro says, _more_ than a little breathlessly.

“Do you, uh…” Adam watches him carefully. “Do you _want_ to come?”

“Well... yeah,” Shiro laughs. “Just not in my uniform pants?”

Adam stands there for a moment, letting this sink in. _“Fuck,”_ he finally laughs back, and he drops to his knees and yanks the fly of Shiro’s pants open and pulls them down. “Dammit, your boots--”

“Sorry,” Shiro laughs. He reaches down to maybe try and help with them, but Adam bats his hand away and unzips them himself. Shiro steps out of them, and Adam tosses them somewhere behind him. His pants follow.

Adam doesn’t go for Shiro’s underwear, not right away, but instead he stays there on his knees running his hands up Shiro’s stomach and back down again, thumbs stopping just below his navel, just short of where the trail of white hair starts leading below the waistband of his underwear. On the next pass the tip of his flesh-and-blood thumb just barely slips under the elastic and he leans forward to nuzzle Shiro’s thigh, and Shiro groans and leans back against the couch. “Really?” he whimpers, “ _now_ you want to go slow!?”

Adam laughs, his breath hot against the sensitive skin just below the boundary of Shiro’s underwear. “Well, yeah.” he says. “Gotta bring you down a little before I suck you. Wouldn’t do to have you going off the second I get your dick in my mouth, would it?”

Oh _fuck._

Just the thought of it is almost too much.

“I--” Shiro swallows hard. “I need to sit down, then.”

Adam laughs again and scoots back to give him some room. He doesn’t so much sit as kind of slide down the back of the couch and that’s probably going to leave an interesting upholstery burn on his back but fuck it, it’s worth it. He lands on his ass with his feet splayed out in front of him, and Adam helps him scoot up a little so he can half-sit, half-lie back against the back of the couch. So he can watch _everything_ Adam is about to do to him.

It occurs to Shiro that he should probably not have his right hand on any part of Adam’s body from this point on. He might have been _thinking_ about fucking Adam for weeks but thinking is all he’s been doing, he hasn’t so much as jacked off since he got this arm. He has no idea what’s going to happen when he comes, but for safety’s sake he decides he’d probably better keep his floaty robot hand on something that isn’t sentient until he knows how it’s going to behave. The couch leg will do for now.

Adam pauses then and sees what he’s doing. He studies his own robot hand for a moment and nods. Message received, understood, and filed away for future reference. For now he goes back to caressing Shiro’s stomach, his chest, his thighs, _every part of him except the one part that’s screaming to be touched,_ and Shiro drops his head back with a soft thump and whimpers.

And when Adam _does_ finally touch his cock it’s not enough, not _nearly_ enough, he just brushes the pad of his thumb along the bulge in Shiro’s underwear and pauses at the damp spot just below the waistband, circling there for a while and then sliding back down, and he does it again and _again_ and then pulls his hand back, leaving Shiro humping air and finally, fucking _finally_ Adam takes pity on him.

Adam hooks his fingers into the waistband of Shiro’s briefs and tugs them down, all the way down his thighs, down his calves, and he tosses them in the same general direction his pants went.

Things start happening _very_ fast after that.

Adam sneaks his right hand between Shiro’s legs to cup his balls; his left arm hooks around Shiro’s thigh, and he scoots forward and pushes up on his left elbow and takes the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth.

Shiro almost comes the second Adam takes him in, his mouth is hot and wet and his tongue is doing things to that spot just under the head that don’t seem physically possible, and all the while his long nimble fingers are caressing his balls, occasionally sneaking back to tease behind them.

“Oh _God,”_ Shiro groans, and Adam’s soft laugh sends a whole lot of _really_ interesting vibrations through his dick. “Just--God, Adam, just fucking do it, _please--”_

Adam laughs again and before Shiro can say anything else he plunges down as far as he can--he can’t quite take Shiro all the way, but it’s close enough. He pulls back slowly, tongue scraping along the underside of Shiro’s cock, then takes him in again, setting up a maddeningly slow rhythm. Shiro buries his left hand in Adam’s hair and tries to relax into it, and it becomes a little easier after a few strokes. He leans his head back and shuts his eyes for a minute--he’s always loved watching Adam suck him off but this just feels _too fucking good_ and he’s so lost in the rhythm that it takes him a few seconds to realize Adam isn’t sucking him anymore. Even stranger: he can still hear sucking _noises._

Shiro opens his eyes, fully intending to complain, but what he sees wipes the complaint right out of his mind for good. Because when he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Adam’s eyes, locked on his.

The next thing he sees is the finger in Adam’s mouth. Adam sucks it all the way in and lets it slide back out, wet and slick, and he repeats the process a couple of times before he lets it go and smiles, one eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

“Oh God,” Shiro groans, and he nods. “Yeah.”

“How many?” Adam asks him softly.

“Uh.” Shiro swallows hard and thinks about that. “Two?”

“You don’t sound very sure about that,” Adam says, genuine concern on his face. Well, he has a point, it _has_ been a long time... “How about one for now and we’ll see about two.”

Shiro nods again. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Adam settles back in, sucks two fingers into his mouth and gets them nice and wet, and this time when he sucks Shiro’s cock into his mouth one of those slick fingers sneaks back behind his balls, all the way back. Adam pauses there for a moment, that wet fingertip circling and teasing, and then he sinks back down on Shiro’s cock and presses the tip of that finger inside him up to the first knuckle.

 _“Fuck--”_ Shiro bucks up into Adam’s mouth and immediately stammers out an apology, but Adam was ready for it and just to show there’s no harm done, he _twists_ that finger, just a little, first one way and then the other. It’s such a small subtle motion that it probably wouldn’t even be noticeable if he were doing it anywhere else, but when he’s doing it with a finger that’s buried up to the first knuckle in Shiro’s ass it feels like it’s setting off a chain reaction arcing across every single sensitive nerve ending from Shiro’s stomach to halfway down his thighs. “Keep going, God, don’t stop.”

Adam doesn’t. His head bobs gently up and down as he eases back into that rhythm, carefully working his finger in a little deeper with every stroke until he can reach the spot he’s looking for. When he hits it Shiro yelps and throws his head back against the couch and that’s it, he’s gone, it’s too much in both directions--up into Adam’s mouth, down onto his finger--his _fingers,_ Adam decided he could handle the second one after all and slid _that_ one into him too--and he routes what little self-control he has left into keeping that right hand clenched tight around the couch leg while he fucks Adam’s mouth as hard and fast as Adam will let him. Adam’s fingers curl upwards again, hit him _just right_ one more time, and that’s all he can stand. His back arches, his left hand clamps down on Adam’s shoulder, and he comes hard and hot into Adam’s mouth.

Adam makes a little startled noise, and later when Shiro comes to his senses he’ll think about this and find it kind of hilarious that even Adam wasn’t expecting him to come this hard. But he holds Shiro’s dick in his mouth the whole time, swallowing every drop, and just when Shiro thinks he’s done those fingers inside him press up against that spot one more time and set him off again and _again._ He thinks he hears wood splintering somewhere off to his right and doesn’t care. Eventually the aftershocks start to come a little farther apart despite the magic Adam’s fingers are working inside him, and he can feel his cock starting to soften in Adam’s mouth. And finally, after what feels like a small eternity, Shiro collapses back against the couch shuddering and gasping for breath.

Adam swallows a couple more times and carefully pulls those fingers out; Shiro hisses in a soft breath as they slide free.

“Wow,” Adam finally says, with a soft laugh. “That, uh… that was a _lot.”_

It takes Shiro a minute to realize he’s said anything at all, much less figure out what that was a lot _of,_ and then it hits him. “Oh,” he says, with a soft sheepish laugh of his own. “Yeah… it’s, uh… it’s been a while. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Adam grins and sits back, and how has he still not gotten his damn pants off!? “It was _hot.”_ And then he looks up at Shiro’s right hand and busts out laughing.

“What?” Shiro asks, and he cranes his head to see what Adam is laughing at, and… oh. _Oh._

That would explain the splintering wood noise, wouldn’t it? The couch hasn’t tipped towards that corner because now Shiro’s robot hand is holding the damn thing up, and it’s still clenched tight around the now broken-off leg it was holding. “Shit,” Shiro wheezes. That couch came with his quarters, he’s either going to have to try and fix it himself or ask for a new one and how the hell is he going to explain _this!?_

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s had to come up with a plausible explanation for minor property damage that just sort of left out the sex-related parts of the story. He carefully pulls his hand out from under the corner of the couch; it teeters and then that corner thuds to the floor, and that just sets Adam off howling again.

Come to think of it, all the other times Shiro has had to come up with a plausible non-sexytimes explanation for minor damage to dorm furniture, Adam was involved in those too.

But Shiro has more important things to worry about right now than a little broken furniture. Like the fact that Adam hasn’t gotten off yet. For a moment he considers dispensing a little payback for all that teasing, but then he decides against it. He’s got all night and all day tomorrow to make Adam beg for it, after all. “Pants off,” he growls, “and come here.”

Adam doesn’t wait to be told twice. He unzips his fly, shoves his pants and his underwear down and off, swears when he realizes he’s forgotten to get _his_ boots out of the way, and gets that mess straightened out. He kicks his clothing off to the side somewhere and crawls up to straddle Shiro’s hips.

“I promise I’ll suck you later,” Shiro says, resting his hands on Adam’s hips and pulling his knees up to give Adam something to lean back against, “but this time I want to see your face when you come.”

“Oh _fuck,_ Takashi--” Adam braces his flesh-and-blood hand in the middle of Shiro’s chest and adjusts his position a little, then leans back and starts to wrap that hand around the base of his cock. _Starts to._

Shiro gently nudges it away, and he grins when Adam drops his head forward and whines low in his throat. Okay, maybe a _little_ teasing is in order. Just a little, though. Because if Adam sits there long enough Shiro’s going to get hard again and then Adam is going to want something he’s just not going to get unless he has some lube, because Shiro knows _he_ doesn’t.

Shiro figures it’ll be safe to keep his right hand on Adam’s hip--he’s not going to be the one coming this time, after all. He turns his head and discreetly spits into his cupped flesh-and-blood hand and then curls that hand around the head of Adam’s cock. Shiro lingers there for a while, the pad of his thumb teasing a little trickle of precome out of Adam to make this even slicker. Adam groans and tries to thrust into Shiro’s hand, but Shiro moves with him. He tries to force the issue by diving forward to nip at Shiro’s throat, but that right hand comes up to splay out over his chest and gently push him upright again.

“Ah-ah,” Shiro scolds, grinning as his hand slides down the length of Adam’s dick, far too slowly. “We’re getting there.”

“Oh, _fuck you,”_ Adam wheezes, trying to sound angry but he can’t stop the grin, can’t stop the last word from coming out with a laugh. He knows he’s got no room to talk, not after the way he just teased Shiro.

“Maybe later,” Shiro replies, and Adam’s hips jerk forward at the suggestion. “Got any lube in your room?”

“N-no, dammit--” Adam bucks forward again, and this time Shiro favors him with another slow slide down and a little squeeze at the base. “Wasn’t expecting to get laid today.”

“Me either.” Shiro grins up at Adam and tightens his grip just a little, quickens his pace just a little, neither of them nearly enough. “Guess one of us is just gonna have to put some clothes on and run to the drugstore.”

“Then _one of us--”_ Adam shakes his head and tries to thrust into Shiro’s hand again, and this time Shiro lets him. “--is going to have to hurry up and let me fucking _come_ so he can--” Shiro tightens his grip just a little more as Adam pulls back and however Adam was planning on finishing that sentence, it’s lost in a string of incoherent moans.

Shiro busts out laughing at that. “All right,” he says, “point taken.” And he dispenses with the teasing entirely, tightening his grip just a little more and pumping Adam’s cock in his hand with an intensity that’s just this side of rough.

 _“God,_ Takashi- _-”_ Adam buckles forward and at first Shiro thinks he’s going for the jugular again, but his left hand flies up to brace against the back of the couch and keep him somewhat upright. “I--that’s so good, oh God, oh _fuck,_ I-- _I’m gonna--”_

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes, letting his right hand sneak around to cup Adam’s ass and pull him forward, “come on, baby--come on, that’s it, _come for me--”_

Adam slams forward into Shiro’s hand once, then once more, and then his right hand flies down to curl over the head of his cock and his entire trembling body locks up solid. God, Adam is _beautiful_ when he comes, all arched back with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth half-open and his upper teeth bared. And the noises he’s making, that gorgeous voice of his shaped into all those delicious yelps and moans Shiro’s stroking hand drags out of his throat--it’s almost enough to wake Shiro’s cock up again, even this soon. The hand over the head of Adam’s cock can barely contain the mess; come seeps out from between his fingers and drips down his shaft onto Shiro’s stroking hand. He doesn’t even try to catch the last few little spurts; they land hot and slick on Shiro’s stomach.

Shiro strokes him through it, easing him down, his hand loosening and slowing down as Adam’s body starts to relax, until he’s just sort of lazily petting the length of Adam’s cock. That floating right hand is especially useful at times like this; Shiro can reach the roll of paper towels on the kitchenette counter without having to get up or lift Adam off him or anything.

But first…

He waits until Adam opens his eyes, makes sure he’s watching… and then brings his left hand to his lips and licks his fingers clean.

Adam shudders and breathes out a shaky laugh. “Holy _shit,”_ he wheezes, unable to tear his eyes away, and Shiro grins. Once he’s done with that, he tears off a few paper towels and hands them to Adam. Adam grunts out something that sounds like “thanks” and cleans himself up as best he can.

Shiro tears off a couple more and does likewise. Adam catches him gathering up the not-so-gently used paper towels with that floaty hand and neatly depositing them in the trash can on the other side of the room and shakes his head. “Okay, showoff,” he laughs, swinging one leg over Shiro’s chest and scooting down to cuddle up against his side.

“You okay?” Shiro asks gently, wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders, and he nods.

 _“Oh_ yeah.” He raises up a little, just enough to press a soft kiss onto Shiro’s chest. “God, I needed that.” He settles back down and lays his hand on Shiro’s stomach, and Shiro can’t help but laugh a little--of course Adam _still_ wants to feel his abs and well, Shiro doesn’t really have room to talk shit about that because he’s still petting Adam’s shoulders. “How about you?”

“Mmn.” Shiro pulls Adam close and kisses his forehead. “I _really_ needed that.”

They stay there on the floor for a while, until the realization dawns that it’s actually pretty uncomfortable. The carpet is a little scratchy and the floor is hard under it and there’s a nice comfortable bed not too far away. And they need to get up anyway, because _someone_ has to put clothes on and run to the drugstore if they want to keep going, doesn’t he?

Shiro pats Adam’s shoulder and they help each other sit up. Shiro gets to his feet first and offers Adam a hand up. There are uniform parts all over the main room and while the jackets are pretty easy to tell apart, the pants and belts and stuff are another story. Fuck it, they’ll figure it out later.

They make their way to the bedroom; Shiro briefly considers showering before he leaves but decides he can’t be bothered. He throws on a T-shirt and a pair of clean-enough jeans from the laundry basket, doesn’t bother with socks, just shoves his feet into his running shoes.

“Think I’m going to take a shower while you’re gone,” Adam says, stretching out on Shiro’s bed, and Shiro nods.

“I’ll grab one when I get back. You want me to pick up some burgers or something?”

Adam thinks about that for a minute. “Yeah,” he finally says. “You have jack shit for food in this place and we’re going to need _fuel.”_

“‘Kay. Be back in a few.” Shiro pats his back pockets--wallet? Must be in his uniform pants. He leans down and steals a quick kiss. Adam catches him by the back of the head and makes it a lot less quick. “Don’t start without me,” he growls against Adam’s lips.

Adam gives Shiro’s lower lip a little nibble then pulls back and grins, showing lots of teeth. This is not the first time Shiro finds Adam’s last name particularly fitting and he’s sure it won’t be the last.

* * *

It occurs to Shiro as he’s walking into the drugstore that jeans were a good call; by the time he gets there he’s half-hard again and going commando with sweatpants would have made things ...awkward. Especially considering the fact that he walks in the door and heads straight for the five-foot stretch of aisle towards the back where they keep the condoms and such.

The kid behind the counter doesn’t even bat an eye, probably not the first or the second or the fiftieth time he’s seen a guy come in after dark with messy hair and wrinkled clothes and all but sprint for that section and all but sprint back up to the counter with a thing of lube. It’s almost certainly the first time he’s seen a guy with messy hair, wrinkled clothes, and a floating robot arm do it, but people around here have seen a lot of weird shit since the invasion and really, a guy with a floating robot arm is probably the least weird shit this kid’s seen in the last few months.

He pulls into the drive-thru of the first fast food place he passes that both he and Adam would be okay with and makes it simple--two double cheeseburger combos with fries and drinks.

He drives back to the Garrison with one hand and eats with the other, figures instead of taking the precious time to eat _then_ shower when he gets back, he’ll just eat now and shower while Adam is ...refueling.

When he gets back from his supply run, the first thing he notices is that the uniform parts have been cleaned up. And Adam--

“Aw,” Shiro says with an impish little grin, handing Adam his food, “why’d you get dressed?”

Adam takes the bag and grins back, standing there with damp hair and a T-shirt and shorts stolen from Shiro’s dresser. “Had to put my uniform away,” he says, and then he gestures at the couch. “Fixed your couch, too. Where’s yours?”

“Already ate it. And you did… what now?” Shiro eyes the couch while Adam unwraps his burger. Sure enough, it’s got a new leg. “Okay, explain.”

“There’s an empty room at the end of the hall. You have a screwdriver Now _that_ couch has a broken leg and whoever moves in there, it’s _their_ problem now.” He wiggles his eyebrows and takes a bite of his cheeseburger.

Shiro laughs, shaking his head. “As _technically_ your superior officer... I have to ask how the hell you broke into an empty room.”

Adam holds up his robot hand and wiggles his fingers. “You know Pidge loaded _both_ our arms up with all kinds of crazy security shit, right? How tough do you think the lock on an _empty dorm room_ is gonna be?”

“I changed my mind. _Stop.”_ Shiro doubles over laughing, leaning back against the freshly repaired couch. “I don’t want to hear any more. Eat your burger, I’m gonna go take that shower.”

“Hurry back,” Adam says with a wink.

Shiro goes into the bedroom and finds that Adam has neatly hung his uniform up for him. He kicks off his shoes, strips off his shirt and jeans and returns them to the laundry basket from whence they came, grabs his towel, and heads for the bathroom. It’s still steamy in there from Adam’s shower, and when he turns the water on it’s already warm.

He’s still half-hard, maybe a little more than half at this point because now the anticipation of another round is starting to set in, and he tells himself firmly to not touch his dick any more than is absolutely necessary for showering purposes.

It’s not easy, not exactly, but he’s powered through worse and dammit, he can get through one shower without jacking off because soap and water and a warm washcloth remind him of Adam’s mouth and he’s thinking about what he and Adam can do in here when there’s no mission to fly in an hour and they’re not sharing a limited supply of hot water with the rest of the _Atlas._

Shiro finishes up his shower and dries off only as much as he has to. He’s way beyond half-hard now, and he doesn’t bother to wrap the towel around his waist.

Adam has finished his dinner. He’s back in the bedroom, stretched out on Shiro’s bed, and when Shiro walks back in with beads of water still clinging to his shoulders and chest and his cock standing at attention, Adam flushes purple to his ears and looks like he’s maybe forgotten how to breathe for a second.

“Did you get that bag with the lube in it?” Shiro asks him as casually as he’d ask what time it is, and Adam nods, not taking his eyes off Shiro, indicating the nightstand. “Good. Now...” Shiro grins, crawling up onto the bed, crawling up the whole length of Adam’s body, kneeling astride his hips, sliding forward onto his elbows. He plucks at the sleeve of Adam’s stolen shirt. “Those are mine,” he whispers against Adam’s lips. “ _Give them back.”_

“Make me,” Adam challenges, and he nips at Shiro’s lip again.

Shiro breathes out a soft laugh and sits up, sliding his hands up under the hem of Adam’s stolen T-shirt, pushing it up and taking that opportunity to caress every inch of skin under it as he does. Adam groans and arches his back, pushing his chest up into Shiro’s hands and making it that much easier for Shiro to shove that shirt up to his shoulders, but that’s as far as he can go. So he slides his right hand under Adam’s back, flattens it between his shoulder blades, and pulls him up off the bed.

“Hey,” Adam laughs, “that’s not fair--” but Shiro kisses him, deep and hungry, only pulling back for a second because he can’t get that shirt off while their mouths are crushed together like that. Shiro flips the shirt towards the laundry basket and doesn’t bother to see if it makes it in.

“And now...” Shiro lays Adam back down and scoots down a bit, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Adam’s stolen shorts. _“These.”_

Adam is done even pretending to resist, he just braces his feet on the bed and pushes his hips up in a deliciously suggestive motion to let Shiro pull those shorts off him.

Shiro has to just take a minute and look at Adam because he’s so fucking _pretty_ right now, all stretched out on the bed under him, his eyes half-open and his cheeks and ears the color of sweet red wine, his chest heaving and his stomach muscles trembling, his cock already rock hard and dripping. His tongue flicks out to lick his lips and Shiro can name at least ten things he’d like to watch Adam lick even more.

He slides forward again and rests his weight on his elbows, ducking his head down to nip at the side of Adam’s neck. He lets his mouth wander back up to trace the edge of Adam’s ear with the tip of his tongue and Adam shudders hard under him, both hands flying up to claw at his shoulder and his ass. And all the while, his hips rock forward, just a little, just enough for the head of his cock to slide up along Adam’s stomach, just enough to put some really nice images in Adam’s head.

“Hey, you said you’d suck me later,” Adam whimpers. _“It’s later.”_

“Mm-hmm.” Shiro laughs softly at that and nods, letting his fingers trail down Adam’s chest, just sort of skirt around his cock, and move on down his thighs. “I also said maybe you could fuck me later. I went and got lube and everything, y’know. I mean--we can do both but… which do you want first?”

“Oh God, Takashi--” Adam swallows hard and reaches over to pull the nightstand drawer open and grab the bottle of lube. Shiro takes it from him and twists it open, squirts some into his left hand, and… and gets an idea.

His old hand could melt metal if he needed it to. So can his new one. But he’s found some other, much more mundane uses for that feature. He’s used it at a much more careful level to dry his hair, reheat his leftovers, and keep his coffee hot. And now he’s using it to gently warm up a handful of lube before he slicks it down over Adam’s waiting cock.

 _“God--”_ Adam bucks up into Shiro’s hand, and Shiro grins. “Did you just--you heated that up with your fucking _hand,_ didn’t you--”

“Gimme your hand,” Shiro says, and he closes his warm, slick hand around Adam’s flesh-and-blood fingers, one at a time. “Gonna need these back first.”

When he lets go of Adam’s hand Adam reaches down between his legs and presses two of those slick fingers back into him. It’s easier this time but it still makes Shiro gasp in a breath, still makes his hips jerk forward. His hand is still nice and warm and slick, and without really thinking about what he’s doing he reaches down to run his palm down the underside of his cock.

“Nuh-uh,” Adam says, gently pulling it away. “Not yet.”

Shiro whines and instead pushes back. “Another one?” he asks, and Adam gives it to him and oh _God_ Shiro honestly wasn’t sure either of them was going to be up to actually getting for-real fucked tonight, not as long as it’s been for both of them, but Adam’s slick fingers push up into him again and _again,_ deeper with every thrust and yeah, that’s going to get him ready in a _big_ hurry. Adam might not let him touch himself yet, but he didn’t say anything about grinding against his stomach. He can’t get nearly enough contact at this angle, not nearly enough pressure and friction, but he can rub the head of his cock back and forth over Adam’s stomach and it’s better than nothing.

“You better not come from that,” Adam warns, but there’s a sly little grin on his face and those fingers curve, hitting him at _just_ the right angle again, and Shiro drops his head down and snarls into Adam’s shoulder. “Ready?”

“Mm-hmm,” Shiro groans. He pushes up and scoots back; just as Shiro had done for Adam before, Adam pulls his knees up to give him something to lean back against.

Adam’s cock is a little longer than the average but not exceptionally so, and it isn’t especially thick, but it’s hard as steel and it’s been forever since Shiro has had it in him. Not only that, but when it’s this hard it’s got this nice up-curve that’s going to hit that sweet spot on every single stroke and if Shiro isn’t careful, this is going to be over _way_ too soon. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, reaches behind him to hold Adam’s dick still, and carefully--ever so slowly and carefully--he sinks down on to it.

Adam grabs for his hips, Shiro can feel him start to pull down, but then he catches himself and shuts his eyes, waiting as patiently as he can for Shiro to take him all in.

It takes a while. He pauses briefly halfway down and that’s a mistake, because that’s the point where that curve _just_ starts to hit him right, so he leans forward a little to adjust the angle and keeps going. By the time he reaches the bottom they’re both gasping for breath and trembling with need, and Shiro just nods.

Adam’s first few thrusts are slow and careful, but there’s a little twitch on the upstroke, like his cock isn’t really on board with the idea of slow and gentle and it’s trying to force the issue. But it feels so fucking _good_ and after those first few strokes Shiro leans forward a little more, bracing both hands on the bed, on either side of Adam’s head, and pushes back to meet him. Adam’s hands clamp down on his hips and pull him down even more, hard enough to startle a yelp out of him.

“Okay?” Adam breathes, and Shiro nods. “I’m not going to forget about the left, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried,” Shiro groans. “I just--can I--” Adam thrusts up into him again, a little harder, a little faster. _“God,_ Adam, don’t stop--let me touch it--”

“Don’t come yet,” Adam says, but at least this time when Shiro’s hand wraps around his own cock, he doesn’t pull it away. He doesn’t so much stroke himself as just sort of keep that hand snug around the base, just a little bit of warmth and pressure to thrust into while Adam finds his rhythm.

And then he _does_ find it, and--oh, holy _shit._

Adam’s fingers bite into Shiro’s hips and he _slams_ upward, pulls back and lifts Shiro almost all the way off his cock and then does it again and again, a little faster every time, and Shiro gives up trying to match his rhythm and just hangs on to enjoy the ride. Neither of them can seem to draw a breath without having it come out in a moan or a yelp now and Adam’s rhythm is starting to falter a little now and then, and he looks up at Shiro and nods.

“Go ahead,” he whispers.

Shiro doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans back against Adam’s knees, readjusting the angle to let that delicious curve work its magic and _God_ it’s perfect, every thrust bringing him just a little closer and he thinks he might not even _need_ to touch his dick this time. But he wants to.

No… he wants _Adam_ to.

He grabs Adam’s flesh-and-blood wrist and guides that hand to his cock, and Adam gets the message. “Takashi, _fuck--”_ Adam’s hand wraps around the base of Shiro’s cock, and Shiro closes his hand over Adam’s. “God, I missed this _so much,_ I--oh-- _oh--”_ His head cranes back against the pillow, his eyes squeeze shut, and he yanks his left hand off Shiro’s hip and knots it into the sheets. “I’m--oh God, _Takashi--”_

Shiro can _feel_ Adam coming, stretching him just a little wider every time Adam’s cock pulses deep inside him and it’s all he can stand. He takes control of the rhythm of his and Adam’s hands on his own cock, stroking himself to a good tight, solid, shuddering full-body orgasm, the kind he’ll think about hours or even days later and _still_ get a little wobbly in the knees and warm and fluttery in the stomach over. He doesn’t even bother trying to contain the mess he’s making, and Adam groans out something soft and encouraging when he feels Shiro’s come land on his stomach. And of course when Shiro comes he squeezes Adam’s cock just that much tighter and drags Adam’s own shuddering full-body orgasm out that much longer, which makes his hips slam upwards again, which makes the head of his cock hit Shiro _just_ right again, which… it’s the best kind of vicious circle and it feels like it could go on forever.

But of course it can’t, and eventually Shiro just sort of collapses onto Adam’s chest, hissing softly as Adam’s softening cock slides free. Adam clumsily unknots his left hand from the sheets (and how he didn’t rip them to shreds, neither of them will ever know) and drops it onto the small of Shiro’s back, lazily running his fingertips up and down Shiro’s spine.

They’re probably going to need to change the sheets. And they’re definitely both going to need another shower. Not that Shiro minds that--on the contrary, it would be a great opportunity for them to see what they can get up to in the shower together when they have the luxuries of time and almost unlimited hot water. But right now almost every inch of skin between them is wet with sweat, lube, or come, or all of the above. And, well… Adam does still want to get sucked off later, doesn’t he?

For now, Shiro sort of rolls off of Adam from the waist down; he leaves his head on Adam’s chest, and he feels Adam press a long, lingering kiss to his forehead. That joint shower still sounds great, but right now Shiro doesn’t want to move, and it seems Adam doesn’t either. But they’re both a mess and there’s no way they’re going to be able to sleep like this. Shiro lifts his head a little, spots his towel, and reaches over with that always-useful floaty robot hand to snag it off the chair.

Adam just laughs into the top of his head, but he accepts one end of the towel and cleans himself up as best he can while Shiro does likewise with the other. Then he drops the towel into the laundry basket, right on top of the shirt Adam had borrowed from him. “...shit,” Shiro mumbles when he notices that, “‘m gonna have to let you borrow _more_ clothes so you can get back to your room.”

“Nah,” Adam says, and Shiro can feel him grinning against his forehead. “I just needed them to rip off that couch leg. My room’s literally _four steps across the hall._ Just let me know when the coast is clear.”

“You’re really going to do that,” Shiro laughs. “You’re really going to go streaking through the officers’ dorm.”

 _“Four steps,”_ Adam repeats, wrapping his arm around Shiro’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Four steps is hardly ‘streaking through the dorm.’”

 _“Shit,”_ Shiro wheezes again, and he snuggles into Adam’s side. “You’re a troublemaker.”

 _“Right._ Like you have any room to talk.” Adam kisses him again. “Shower?”

“Mm.” Shiro wraps his arm around Adam’s waist. “Later. Tired.”

“Mm,” Adam repeats.“Yeah. Kill the light?”

“‘Kay.” Shiro reaches over and hits the panel, and the room goes dark save for the bluish-white glow of his shoulder. “Throw the blanket over it if it bothers you,” he tells Adam, settling back in.

“It’s fine,” Adam sighs, wrapping both arms around him. “Mood lighting.”

It’s already starting to dim a little, as it does when Shiro gets sleepy, and a few minutes later it’s barely visible in the dark. Later, they’ll wake up and shower--probably together--and see where that takes them.

But for now, they lay there in the dark holding each other, legs still loosely tangled together, enjoying the feeling of something both familiar and brand new at the same time as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> • The album that gets Adam feeling frisky is of course Dark Side of the Moon, and the song that gets him feeling friskiest is "Us and Them." 
> 
> • The rest of the album was pretty much the same in Adam's reality except for one more major deviation: The Great Gig in the Sky was a sax solo instead. Adam likes our version better.
> 
> • We'll see the Uniform Issue Incident and the Locker Room Incident play out in chapters 3 and 4 of Through a Broken Mirror and let me tell you AO3 I have been dying for y'all to see those scenes :D
> 
> • Speaking of how this one ties in to the rest of the series: Stories in Their Skin happens the next day.
> 
> • Come on, we all know as soon as Shiro figured out he could make his hand hot he found all kinds of off-label uses for it.


End file.
